A Secret Affair
by onceuponaqueen
Summary: Regina Mills is a highly acclaimed actress with a dirty secret. Emma Swan is an eighteen year old, about to leave for college. One night Emma lands right into Regina's secret. Mentioned of Graham/Emma. TRIGGER WARNINGS: RAPE, GORE, DEATH, & VIOLENCE. Completely AU.


Emma slowly opened her eyes to darkness, unaware of her surroundings. She found herself laying on an old cot on the floor, which smelt of blood and dirt. There was a small light peeking through the wall next to her. She pressed her eye to see through but all she saw was light. The back of her head ached, she placed pressure on the area, only to find some dry blood in her hair.

Where was she? How did she get here? She could not remember a thing from last night. The last thing she remembered was walking home after her going away party. She did take her usual shortcut through the alleyways of the high-class apartments in Greenwich Village. Emma did not notice anything usual, for she would sense it before it happened.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember the events that occurred the previous night. Nothing came to her.

High voltage lights came on above her. Her eyes burned at the bright lights. When she was adjusted, she took in her surrounds. Emma was in a cell with brown stonewalls and concrete flooring. There was the cot and a bucket, in the corner was a nightstand that held a small bucket labeled water and a hand towel. In front of the cell were bars, and more darkness.

Emma sat up on the cot, listening for a moment, scenting another presence.

"Hello?" she called out. Silence. She scanned the darkness for a figure or an object.

"I know you are there!" Emma spoke again without fear in her tone. Whatever was going to happen to her, she would go down fighting.

"You're perfect," a voice whispered. A voice that sounded familiar to Emma but she couldn't place it with a person.

"Who are you?" Emma's voice trembled now. Gracefully, the figure came out of the shadows for her to see.

"Oh dear, you know who I am." She was right. Emma did know who she was, the whole world knew who she was.

* * *

"Please text me when you get home?" Emma's best friend, Ruby said outside of a nightclub.

"Don't I always?" Emma joked.

Emma was practically dragged out of her house by Ruby to go out tonight. The only reason she went was because she felt bad that Ruby had took a taxi all the way over from Manhattan. Her friend claimed they needed to celebrate Emma going away for college and her eighteen birthday. The young blonde wasn't the type to go out partying like her brunette friend. When the two girls had arrived at the club, Emma was surprised and greeted by her friends, mainly Ruby's, for a going away party/birthday party.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Graham asked with a worried tone.

"Graham, its not a walk. It's a subway ride that involves multiple changes." Emma said.

"If anything happens please call me." Graham spoke in a serious tone.

"Guys, I promise I will be careful. I have taken the subway before, in fact everyday for school I do." Ruby made a look of annoyance. "I promise I will call you the second I get off the subway to walk home."

"Fine! You better!" Ruby grabbed onto Emma hugging her tightly. "Good luck with college. Have fun and try to lose the v card."

"RUBY!" Emma said with embarrassment. Her friend giggled at her amusement. Ruby hailed a cab, said her last goodbyes and left Emma and Graham, alone. Emma knew Ruby didn't do that on accident. She has been trying to hook up Graham and Emma for a long time.

Graham stood there, hands in his pockets, eyes to the ground. He looked nervous.

"So I guess, this is it," Emma stated.

"You know I am going to college only fifteen minutes away. I came come visit you on the weekends, like go out for lunch or a movie, or something." Graham blurted. The blonde smiled at the nervous boy. She had a slight crush on him and she could sense he had one on her.

"I would like that." There was a smile on Graham's face as those words came out of Emma's mouth.

"Awesome. So I'll be seeing you around?" he assured.

"Of course," she said as she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. She quickly turned around, not wanting to see his reaction, giggling like a schoolgirl.

The farer away Emma walked away from him, the more she wished for him to walk home with her. It would have been nice to have someone to talk too. The thought of the subway ride back to Queens made her groan. She couldn't afford a taxi, since her dad only gave her enough money for the subway and back.

She decided to take a shortcut through the wealthier area of Greenwich Village, into an alleyway between expensive apartments and condos owned by the rich and famous. The alleyway was quiet and dark. She had taken this way before when taking the subway home from school.

Towards the end of the alleyway there was a dumpster, Emma walked passed it, happy to be back on the city streets. A cry of a woman rang through her ears. She walked back, approaching the dumpster with caution.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Emma asked. More cries of pleads continued, the closer the young woman louder she got.

When she approached the source of the noise, she found nothing but a tape recorder. Feeling confused, Emma stepped closer.

Within seconds, she found herself falling through the ground, bumping the back of her head on the way down, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"You do know, who I am, right?" the woman spoke. The woman in front of her was Regina Mills, the young Meryl Streep of her generation. Emma had seen her from a far a couple of times with paparazzi all over her. "How's your head? I have never had a girl hit it so hard." Regina said reaching into the cell for Emma. The blonde backed away. Emma wondered what the woman meant with never seeing a girl hit it so hard. Were there other girls here, Emma thought.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't hurt you. Unless you want me too." The brunette proclaimed. Emma stood there staring at the beautiful actress. "Come on." Regina waved her closer. She hesitated as she turned around to let the woman see.

"That's a good girl." Regina inspected the wound, smelling the young girl. She never smelt anything like it before. "Everything looks like its in order. However I will have my physician come down and take a look." Emma turned back around, quickly. She did not like the woman's fingers on her skin.

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked.

"A tough little cookie. I like that. Now tell me your name." Regina demanded, ignoring Emma's question. When she did not answer fast enough, the woman reached into the cell, grabbing onto Emma's throat, squeezing it roughly. "Tell me, girl, or this will be your last breath."

"Emma Swan!" she choked out. Regina immediately released the blonde, causing her to fall to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Emma screamed as she rubbed her throat from the pain.

Regina looked at her with no pity. Her hands were on her hips as she laughed at the pathetic young girl.

"Now Miss Swan, we are not going to get anywhere with that. I think some alone time will do you good."

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emma cried. Being left in the darkness, scared her more than being locked up in some psycho's cell.

"Sorry, Miss Swan, but you made a choice." Regina turned around back into the darkness, turning off the light in the girl's cell, leaving her back in the darkness.

Emma began to cry out for her parents, for Ruby, for Graham, for anyone who would hear her.


End file.
